


Interspecies Dating

by Origamigryphon



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Oneshot, Xenophilia, human x bird, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamigryphon/pseuds/Origamigryphon
Summary: Back in 2012 when Hatoful Boyfriend was fresh and new, a fic prompt thread was made on the Dreamwidth website under the group "HatofulKink." Someone wanted Ryouta and Hiyoko's 'first time'.I felt going the human route was too easy, and stuck to the games' canon.How *does* one fuck a bird?





	Interspecies Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't read this if borderline bestiality is a squick for you.
> 
> But is it really, if the creature has human intelligence?

It had started innocently enough. Hiyoko was helping Ryouta preen, having just finished his molt, and the newly grown feathers on the back of his head and neck itched terribly. He couldn't reach those places alone, so Hiyoko had sat on the edge of her bed, motioning Ryouta to sit in front of her, and gone diligently to work removing the crumbling caps of his new feathers.

"That feels wonderful, Hiyoko." Ryouta all but purred, closing his eyes and leaning into her hands.

She smiled. "My hands are good for many things."

Ryouta was blissfully relaxed under her deft primate hands, those opposable thumbs of hers making quick work of the job, and dipping her fingers into a small amount of baby oil every now and then to help protect their new sheen. Hiyoko privately delighted in the contented cooing of her boyfriend; it reminded her much of a cat purring. 

Ryouta was in heaven. Never did he realize he would find such a perfect partner in his best friend. It didn't matter that their species were totally different, and that they would never have their own biological children. They would adopt a poor human or bird with no parents of their own, and they would grow up with all the love they could give. But for now, they were enjoying each other.

When she was done, her hands continued to scratch and stroke, not wanting to stop touching him. His feathers were so soft now. On impulse, she dipped her head low and nuzzled into his head and neck; breathing in his scent mixed with the oil, feeling the warm skin underneath the feathers. She was once again reminded of the small flailing mass of down that was Ryouta when she found him fallen out of his nest. They were inseperable after that day. Her heart swelled with love for the bird under her head.

"Hiyoko..?" Ryouta questioned, feeling her breath on his neck, making him fluff up and shiver with the unexpected sensation.

"I love you so much," she responded, wrapping her arms around him, her hands petting down his soft chest feathers.

Ryouta dipped his head back, so that he rubbed his cheek with hers. "I love you, too. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." He shivered against her, the strength of his emotions threatening to make him burst.

Hiyoko leaned back, her eyes glinting with a new purpose. "Turn around, please."

Ryouta did as he was told, and unexpectedly found her lips on top of his beak. This was new territory for him; he wasn't sure about human courtship displays, if this is what that was. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. He couldn't feel the soft lips on his beak, but as they traveled up to the top of his head, and around to his cheek, he definitely could. It felt rather nice.

"I'm kissing you," she replied. "It's how humans show affection."

Ryouta attempted this by pecking her cheek softly, and chuckled. "I don't think I'll be able to return the favor. I don't want to poke any holes in you."

Hiyoko giggled as well at the thought. "It's okay. I love you just the way you are." She accentuated each word with a kiss. She finally pulled back and looked Ryouta straight in the eye. "Ryouta. I know we are completely different species and aren't in any way compatible..but I want to make love with you. We can figure it out together. I just..need you so much right now."

Ryouta felt dizzy. He never thought...was she really...? He wanted to so much, but.. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. I could never forgive myself if I did."

She cupped his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "I am absolutely sure. My hunter-gatherer instincts are never wrong. You won't hurt me, I promise."

"Okay," Ryouta agreed, relaxing once again into her touch. He reached out a wing to stroke her face with the ends of his primaries, and she leaned into the soft feathers. She patted the bed beside her. "Come join me," she asked, in as much of a sultry voice as she could muster. 

It had the desired effect, as Ryouta fluttered lightly onto the bed. Hiyoko turned to face him, opening her legs so Ryouta was nestled between them. Her hands continued as before, trailing down from his cheeks to his neck, chest, and down further, exploring; she left kisses in the wake of her hands, and delighted as she felt the bird shiver with pleasure. 

Ryouta moved forward, his chest touching hers. Hiyoko could feel his heart hammering underneath the feathers, and wondered if that was if he was excited, scared, or both. He rubbed his cheek against hers, winding his neck about hers, desperately trying to return the touches. She moaned softly, her hands now running down his folded wings, over his tail..

Ryouta stiffened as her questing fingers found his opening, an undignified squawk of surprise escaping his beak. He leaned on her heavily now, shivering with new sensations as her fingers circled and traced the most private part of him. 

"How does that feel?" Hiyoko breathed, enjoying the reaction she got from him. It was indescribably hot, not just by touch, but to be able to cause him such pleasure.

"It..It feels amazing," Ryouta stuttered, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on those fingers. Every touch he had ever felt paled in comparison to this.

"We're only getting started," she whispered to him, removing her fingers from him. He was about to protest, but she had begun to take off her top. He had never seen her naked before, and watched in rapt fascination as her clothes soon formed a pile beside the bed. The two mounds on her chest were weird but fascinating; he found himself drawn to them. He reached out with his wing, catching a red peak on the edge of his wrist joint. 

"Oh, Ryouta," Hiyoko breathed, leaning back against her pillow and the cave wall. "Do that again." 

Emboldened, he rubbed the rising nub of flesh a little harder, and he loved the harsh moans she made. While one wing was occupied, he dipped his head to the other, rubbing his face against it, even nibbling at it just a little bit. Hiyoko arched into the touch, her voice rising in pitch. 

"Ryouta...Ryouta, please..!" She stretched out fully on the bed, and with nowhere to go, Ryouta settled carefully on her stomach. She reached down and spread herself with one hand while she pressed down with the other on Ryouta's rump, and the contact between both of their openings made them gasp and arch.

From there, it was all instinct. Ryouta's tail fanned downward over her as her legs lifted her up against him, his feet clinging to her hips as he rubbed himself hard in a circular motion against her.

"Hiyoko...Hiyoko..!" he moaned desperately, the liquids between them causing a slippery noise between them that neither noticed.

"Rouyta..I'm...Ryouta!!" Hiyoko yelled, her hands suddenly pressing down hard against his lower back, causing the pressure to increase between them even more so, and Hiyoko was lost in orgasm, her legs quivering as she held herself there for as long as possible. Ryouta wasn't too far behind, moaning her name as he spilled himself, their liquids mixing together between them.

At last they settled, breathing harshly, both shaking from the experience. Ryouta loosened his death grip on her hips as Hiyoko pulled him against her, kissing the top of his head and stroking his now rumpled feathers. "That was amazing, Ryouta," she breathed. "Never doubt yourself again."

Ryouta fluffed up a bit in a blush. "You too, Hiyoko. You were wonderful. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, sighing in contentment, feeling rather heavy and boneless, not wanting to move..

\---

There would be tales of the first experimental cross-species child...but that is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, I'm not writing that "other" story. But you're more than welcome to...


End file.
